Survival server
The Survival Server is the main and first part of the Hatventures Servers! It's where it all began for the community before we spread out into the network of servers we had today. The Survival Server has no mods installed, but does use some plugins detailed below. There are lots of things to do on the server, ranging from challenges to parkour, Creative to Skyblock. The lobby area of survival leads to all Minigames as well as Creative. Skyblock and Survival server. Take some time to familiar yourself with these servers and it'll give you an endless amount of possibilities of things to do on the server!. Initial Joining Upon initially joining you will be placed into a tutorial area. Please read all instructions thoroughly and interact with all of the NPC's (By right clicking on them) in the area. When joining for your first time it is important to note you will have the prefix @ before your name, this is to show that you have not yet completed the tutorial. Once you have completed all of the NPC's and have verified your account, you can play on the server! After the tutorial you will lose your prefix and will be made into a "Little Hat". You will have a grey name and cannot send teleport requests but can accept them! For more information of progressing through the ranks to become a "Hatter" please read Becoming a Hatter . NPC's Throughout the server you'll bump into people who look like players but don't move or talk in the normal way. These are NPC's (Non Player Characters) that can be interacted with by right clicking on them. Some can often require responses such as Fast Travel or shops. In order to respond to an NPC, stand close to it, look at it and type into chat your response. Please note that responses are spell dependent, so if something isn't working ensure you spelt everything correctly! One of the most commonly used NPC's, is the City Travel NPC based in Hattington. He can teleport players to other areas by entering the name of the area. Players can buy a Fast Travel NPC from the spawn if they wish to allow people to visit their land/house without requiring a teleport. Starting Up It is suggested that once you enter the Survival Server, you familiarise yourself with spawn. You will start in Hattington, with the town hall behind you and the fountain in front of you. Within Hattington there is: * Shops where you can spend in game currency to obtain special items. * A face painter NPC to allow you to have a chance of your customised face to be shown off at spawn for all to see. * Mr Challenge, the NPC you hand in all your server challenges to. * 3 Daily Challenge NPC's to give you a challenge that you can receive every day. * A portal to the tutorial area in case you need to brush up on your knowledge. * A portal to the lobby area if you want to play a Minigame or go into the Creative Serve. * The Fishmonger, who you can sell our special plugin fish to for in game currency. * The Catapult to be launched to random area of the world. * A Fast Travel NPC to travel to a server made town. * A City Travel NPC to travel to a player made destination. * A post office to hand in achievements. * A Mr Yeller NPC, to send a server wide message for all to read. * A Mr Travel NPC, to purchase City Travel NPC's. * A Mr Cheer NPC, to send a birthday wish to someone on the server. Once familiar with spawn, most players use the catapult (by stepping onto the iron block) to find a place to build their home. Please note that when you have settled on a place to live use the /sethome command to ensure you can get back there. To return to your home use /home. Currency On the Survival server, Quids are used as a currency, you can earn quids via interest that is earned every hour, via challenges, daily challenges, trading, fishing, chest shops and achievements. Quids are used for buying items from chest shops and NPC's, as well as purchasing land, claiming Creative plots and trading with other players. Challenges Besides your standard vanilla building and survival aspects to the server, we have a large variety of challenges for players to complete. By handing certain items to Mr Challenge at spawn for an in game currency or/and item reward. In order to obtain a list of these challenges, go to Mr Challenge at spawn, right click on him and click on the URL that he gives you to show your personal list of challenges. In order to hand in a challenge, collect the required items, go to Mr Challenge, look at him and then type in the challenge number you wish to complete. If you have the required items they will be removed from your inventory and replaced with its reward. If not it will display an error message. There are currently 7 types of challenges, each with 10 levels of difficulties: Miner, Warrior, Butcher, Farmer, Brewing, Builder, 1.7 and Hatter. Daily Challenges Daily challenges are given by NPC's throughout the world and give you a set item to obtain within a set time limit, in exchange for a large reward. Only a certain amount of daily challenges can be completed in a day, at the moment that is a total of 5 challenges. There are currently 12 known NPC's that can assign daily challenges. Parkour Hidden throughout the world are various parkour styled jumping puzzles for players to complete, some with an achievement related to them but others will only have pride as a reward (that and bragging). They are mainly found within Fast Travel cities, however there are a few player made ones as well. For those looking for a challenge attempt the Gauntlet or possibly the legendary Hatopolis Dungeon! Just remember persistence and skill will lead you to great rewards on these puzzles! Achievements You can also complete achievements on the server by performing certain actions or by doing something a certain amount of times. Completing parkour also gives you achievements, though not all parkour may have one. Achievements can be seen by going into the Hattington Post Office and talking to the NPC on the right, and then clicking on the URL he gives you. This displays a personalised list of your achievements. More can be earnt by stepping on redstone blocks in certain areas, or by completing certain tasks. Explore new places to find more achievements! You gain achievement points with every achievements and these can be exchanged for in game currency by looking at the achievement NPC and typing "Withdraw". The End The End can be accessed via the City Travel NPC via typing 'Dragon' and allows access to spawning the Ender Dragon. Unlike some servers, the Ender Dragon can be constantly respawned using the NPC within the End. These dragons will drop a lot of XP, however, to get a Dragon Egg you will have to ask a staff member to give it to you. The healing crystals will not be respawned upon summoning the dragon, however please note that you do have to pay to summon the dragon! This enables any player to summon the Ender Dragon an infinite amount of times! Major Plugins In order to make the server a lot more fun to play on, and to keep precious items safe the server uses various plugins. Below is the list of the main plugins used, reading up on them is a good idea as it good give you an edge on the server! * Hatfish *Horses *Lands *LWC *Mob bosses *Quickshops